


fallingforyou

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, i hate my life, just dumbasses, lapslock, sns, they’re not ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: naruto likes a lot of things. the color orange, sasuke, and ramen, to name a few.





	fallingforyou

naruto sits on the roof looking over the stars above his head. he sighs, and stares at his breath as it fades into the chilly october air.

 

naruto waits for five minutes, then ten, before sasuke finally shows up and sits beside him.

 

“here. your ramen.” he says, giving him the cup noodles and a hot water bottle, while rummaging through the plastic bag filled with convenience store food.

 

naruto smiles. “i’ll pay you back tomorrow.”

 

“don’t worry about it,” sasuke replies, pulling out a lighter and a container full of store bought cupcakes. “happy birthday.”

 

“you remembered?” naruto giggles, putting down the ramen and water to face sasuke.

 

sasuke smiles and naruto can feel his ears getting red.

 

“shut the fuck up,” sasuke says, putting the candle in the chocolate icing and lighting it. “i forgot once out of, how many? seventeen? years of knowing you.”

 

“good job on getting my age right!” naruto laughs, and blows out the candle before the wind can do it for him. he takes the cupcake from sasukes hand and pulls it into two halves, giving the bigger one to sasuke.

 

“you know i have more, right?”

 

naruto nods. “we always share the cake though.”

 

sasuke replies with a ‘hmm’ and bites into the cupcake. he stares at naruto, who chews while pouring the water into his cup noodles. the moonlight shines on his face and it looks like naruto is shimmering.

 

“do you have glitter on your face?” sasuke questions, to which he stops pouring the water.

 

“still? i thought i washed it off!” he groans, and continues, “sai and sakura used one of those popper things to surprise me and got glitter everywhere, and i washed my face like ten times a-“ before naruto finishes his sentence, sasuke wipes his thumb across his lip.

 

“icing,” he starts, “it was annoying me.” and licks it off his thumb.

 

naruto blushes, and grabs chopsticks from the bag. he picks up sasukes and hands it to him.

 

“your water’s gonna get cold.”

 

sasuke grabs the water and sits while he waits for his noodles to get ready. naruto stares at sasuke, his hair blowing in the wind and sasukes calm face and closed eyes, every detail naruto takes in and he realizes that he has never felt like this for anyone else. sasuke opens his eyes and tilts his head in confusion.

 

“what?”

 

“nothing,” naruto shuffles and bumps knees with sasuke. “my bad.”

 

“it’s fine. just eat.” sasuke answers, and bites into a noodle.

 

“thank you for always doing this. i’m glad you’re here.” naruto breathes, and looks up at sasuke.

 

sasuke rolls his eyes and flicks him on his forehead. “don’t get all soft on me you loser, every time i do something nice you spill your guts out to me.”

 

“i’m serious! you’re one of the best gifts i could have gotten for birthday, sasuke.” naruto grins.

 

sasuke blushes.

 

“naruto, i’m going to throw your ramen off the roof.”

 

he gasps. “can you just take my affection you ass?”

 

“no. eat your food.”

 

naruto decides to stay quiet for a moment as to not annoy sasuke, but he doesn’t last for long and starts talking again.

 

“sasuke,”

 

“jesus fucking christ, what?”

 

naruto sighs. he lays down on the roof and crosses his arms behind his head. “i’m in love with you.”

 

sasuke looks at him in shock. he didn’t expect naruto to confess to him this early, let alone at all, so he stays silent.

 

“i-its fine if you don’t like me back you know, i just hope that you don’t find it weird, and i’m sorry if i just sprung it on you but i had to tell you.” he stammers, and covers his face with his hands.

 

naruto hears some shuffling before sasuke puts his legs over narutos torso and moves his hands out his face.

 

“i knew.”

 

naruto tries to get up and bumps his forehead into sasukes. “fuck, sorry,” he utters, rubbing his head and laying back down while sasuke stares at him.

 

“just sit still and let me speak. i knew that you liked me for a while but i just never knew how to ask you out, but now that we’re here, and you’re confessing your undying love for me, and god this is so ugly,” he grumbles, “be my boyfriend.”

 

naruto pouts. “you just stole the show. i was supposed to ask you out and woo you with my impeccable charms.”

 

sasuke sits upright. “forget what i said. naruto? never heard of him, in fact, i think i hear itachi calling me to take care of the chickens, so, see you!”

 

“sasuke,” naruto sings and drags his name out, grabbing his hands. “i would love to be your boyfriend.”

 

“good. then i can do this.” he says, and leans down to kiss naruto, hands still intertwined.

 

naruto feels his heart in his throat and tingles all up his spine. “i, uh, that was a lot better than i imagined.” he states after sasuke pulls away.

 

“you imagined what our first kiss would be like?”

 

“you didn’t?”

 

sasuke looks away. “shut up.”

 

naruto shifts his leg before he hears clutter and the sound of water running. sasuke turns his head and stumbles off naruto.

 

“naruto you dumbass! you just fucking knocked over the ramen!”

 

“sorry!” naruto shouts as he sits up and crawls over trying to pull some ramen back into cups with chopsticks.

 

sasuke watches in awe at how he handles the situation and laughs. it’s loud and genuine and it’s music to narutos ears. he looks up at him as sasukes laughs die down, and leans over to kiss him. sasuke opens his eyes in surprise and wraps a hand in narutos hair.

 

naruto pulls away first this time. “you’re so beautiful, sasuke.”

 

“um, we... we should keep cleaning.” he sputters out.

 

“it’ll wash away in the rain.” naruto shrugs, and sasuke feels like screaming.

 

“that’s so dirty.”

 

“how? it’s not like i’m wrong, the gutters right there.”

 

“i’m breaking up with you.” sasuke says, picking his bag up and hopping off the roof into narutos window.

 

“your rooms even dirtier!” sasuke yells.

 

“nobody said to go in there!” yells back, coming into the room with him.

 

sasuke tiptoes over the ramen bowls, wrappers and clothes to sit crisscross on his bed.

 

“wait,” he starts, worried. “when did you last wash your sheets?”

 

“like two weeks ago.”

 

“okay... not bad.”

 

naruto lays under the blanket and pulls it up to tell sasuke to slide in. he doesn’t get the hint though, and looks on in confusion.

 

“what?”

 

“oh my god,” naruto moans, “come sleep. it’s late.”

 

sasuke moves into the blanket and huddled up to naruto, who drapes an arm over his hip. “why didn’t you just say that then?”

 

“why don’t you know how to take hints?”

 

“fuck off.”

 

naruto smiles. “goodnight sasuke.”

 

“night, naruto.”

 

naruto pulls sasuke a little closer before saying a final ‘i love you’ to sasuke.

 

sasuke hopes naruto heard the faint ‘i love you too’ before he fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this . also this was based off ‘fallingforyou’ by the 1975 but like my dumbass couldn’t make it relate to the song so . here it is. also that song is abt unrequited love so . what do i look like not giving the people what they want


End file.
